


To Those Who Wait

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Earth, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: Alpha Lance comes across omega Shiro in public at the onset of his heat. Seeing he's in delirious pain and fearing the worst if he leaves the man to another, less patient alpha, Lance makes the difficult decision to bring him home and care for him, all the while attempting to keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> (Self-beta so please excuse any lingering mistakes)

“Hey, are you ok there?” Lance asks as he approaches the subject of his conversation carefully. A hulking figure kneels on the ground just twenty odd feet in front of him, one hand braced on the wall and the other clutching their stomach. They’re so tucked away; Lance would not have noticed if it weren’t for the thick smell of heat that caught his attention. It had hit Lance’s system the minute he left the grocery store and sent a shock of arousal careening through his body. The closer he gets, the more his own hormones begin reacting to the strangers, mixing together in a lewd, biological way that Lance does his best to ignore.

Lance calls out again and this time the subject looks over at him. Lance thinks for a moment that there must be a smaller, helpless omega lying somewhere underneath this man’s huge, alpha-like figure, but Lance’s nose isn’t betraying his eyes. Terrified eyes stare at him, and they belong to a very large omega.

With a new sense of urgency, Lance places his bags on the ground and closes the distance between them. He slows down when the stranger shifts away with a low growl.

“Hey… hey, hey, hey,” Lance coos as he kneels down a couple of feet next to the trembling stranger. He does his best to subdue smell of his sex drive. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Do you need help?”

Up close he can see the omega looks worse than he realized. His face is covered in sweat and his eyes are unfocused and half lidded with exertion. His brows pull tightly together as he grabs harder at his abdomen and his body attempts to vomit, but there’s nothing left to purge that isn’t already on the ground in front of him.

Even in his dishevelment this man is remarkably gorgeous to Lance, a fact that he curses himself for thinking. He can feel his body reacting like it’s designed to, gearing up in all the ways it needs to in order to take this man right here and now, but Lance fights it off with a steeled will.

“I’m… fine,” the man says with considerable effort and steadies himself to rise to his feet. It’s a successful endeavor born of pure stubborn will until his body betrays him and his shoulder collides painfully with the brick.

“Easy there,” Lance moves to help support him, hesitating before laying a hand on his body and finishing the motion when the man doesn’t shy away. One shaky metallic arm comes to rest on Lance’s shoulder, and then the other leaves the wall to join, and finally the man’s forehead slumps down on top of one. He keeps his torso and the obvious outline of his erection a respectful but awkward distance away and his face turns into Lance’s neck to breathe in his scent.

Lance’s body heats up to an almost uncomfortable degree as he realizes what’s happening. He’s never been this close to an omega in heat before, and it’s trying his nerves. His entire body feels like a livewire and the places where he’s being touched are sparking furiously. He squeezes the man’s shoulder blade and takes a deep breath. “I need to get you home,” he murmurs.

He raises an unsure wrist to the side of the omega’s neck and feels his cock twitch as the man finishes the motion and rubs into it. It seems to calm him just slightly.

“Where do you live?” Lance chokes out.

“I don’t remember… too far.”

Lance panics. He can’t just leave this guy here, but the alternative means taking him home and that sounds like torture for both of them. He refuses to take advantage of this omega, he told himself he’d never be that kind of alpha, and this man was clearly trying to restrain himself as well, but how the hell is he supposed to take a needy, hormonal omega home without compromising that? He’s at a loss for answers, but his groceries are getting warm and the rest of his lizard brain that isn’t screaming to jump this guy’s bones is demanding to keep him safe and fed and away from other alphas.

“Ok I… I have a shower and… fuck, none of my clothes are going to fit you, but uh let’s get you to my place, my car is over that way.”

The man nods.

“That okay?” Lance asks again. The man nods once more. “Oh right, my name’s Lance.”

“Shiro,” the guy mutters.

“Shiro. Ok. It’s gonna be okay, Shiro.”

Another bout of tension leaves the man, Shiro’s, body.

“Thank you,” is the last thing he says before his words escape him.

* * *

It’s the biggest accomplishment of Lance’s twenty years that he manages to get himself, the car, the groceries, and a whining omega home in one piece. Being shoved in the enclosed space of a vehicle and trapped with the smell of omega heat was… compromising to say the least. He ran two red lights without realizing it and then spent the rest of the drive with his eyes practically bugging out of his head to pay attention.

Shiro, stayed curled up against the door the entire way, groaning when he was hit with waves of pain but otherwise silent. Lance wanted to offer him his wrist again to calm him in any way he could, but driving with one hand was not an option right now. He passed the time with small talk to distract them both instead, explaining how really it was great timing because he was making his mother’s pork chop recipe for dinner tonight and Shiro would love them.

He doesn’t know it helped, or if Shiro just wished he’d shut up, but they made it to Lance’s apartment in one piece and that was the only thing that mattered.

Shiro looks up and out the window when the car pulls to a stop. A semblance of relief crosses his tensed features.

“Can you walk?” Lance asks as they unbuckle their seatbelts. 

Shiro nods so Lance grabs the groceries on his way, body heating up at the sight of the shiny wetness left behind on his passenger seat, and hurries up the walkway to get all of his cargo inside.

Shiro starts to pant as soon as Lance closes the door. He still hasn’t said anything but his shoulders slump, hands forming tight fists and it’s obvious his body is reacting to the overwhelming presence of alpha in this apartment. He doesn’t know where to go and Lance doesn’t know what to tell him. 

He’s never felt more underprepared for something in his life, and it sends the alpha in him into a panic. He’s never been with an omega in a heat, and while he doesn’t need a textbook to follow his own biological understanding of caring for one, his mind is scrambling to figure out what to do.

“This way,” he says and makes a motion for Shiro to follow him down the hall.

His room is clean. Too clean. He wants to fill it with the mess of heat sex, to see Shiro laid out naked amongst every soft blanket and article of clothing he owns, surrounded by toys and presents and satiated with cock until the room smells filthy with their lust.

Lance clears his throat. “I don’t have any toys, I’m sorry.”

Shiro shakes his head and speaks weakly. “It’s fine.”

“But you can use anything you find, don’t worry about making a mess or anything.” Lance pauses and Shiro looks over at him. Their gazes lock for a charged moment and the expression on Shiro’s face has Lance nearly growling with possession. The pure need in his eyes is obvious, would be pleading if it weren’t for the iron will that tenses the rest of his handsome features. There’s a heart racing second where Lance thinks Shiro is going to barge through the space between they’ve established between them but he makes no such move.

“I’ll leave you be then,” Lance says, still staring at his guest. Shiro nods and Lance gives himself one last second to watch as the only omega to ever enter his room sits on the bed without him before closing the door behind him. 

* * *

The bedroom barely proves any help in containing the activities behind its closed door, it’s more like a reminder to Lance that he intends to keep his word. But that’s not an easy task when the moans and cries and smell of omega lust radiate from his own damn bedroom and threaten to tear him from his senses.

The only thing he can do is pace the kitchen floor with frenzied energy and an even more worked-up cock. His heart pounds when he presses a hand over his length and feels the swelling at the base of it; it’s huge. It’s with shameless wonder that he unzips his pants to stare with pride at the size of the knot he’s grown.

Lance has always been small for an alpha to the point where it was a shock to everyone, including himself, that he presented as one. It’s his competitive personality that instills an alpha-nature in him and gives him the confidence to disregard the judgement of his uncommon stature. Still… he’s never gotten a chance to actually prove himself before. He never had the opportunity to hear an omega beg for his knot, for his seed, for _him,_ so he could know for sure that he was just as capable as the others.

But god does he want to.

He wraps his hand shamelessly around his cock, unable to resist the temptation now that it’s staring him in the face and strokes with a fury unlike he’s ever known. He’s stupidly proud of how his swollen knot hits his fist as he fucks into it, and he wants more than anything to show it off to Shiro. He wants more than anything to shove it deep inside him and spill everything he has. It isn’t hard to imagine Shiro in his room, ass in the air and the fingers inside it barely passing as a substitute for the thick alpha cock he could be using instead. He’d be even more gorgeous naked with the sweat he worked up dripping down his broad, powerful body.

Lance cums three times before his cock finally softens. The kitchen counter looks like an obscene abstract painting with all of the mess he shot across it but even so, the feeling of satiation he got out of his furious masturbating is at weak best. At least his body temperature is back at a reasonable degree, even if the feeling resembles water trapped just below a boil. Unsatisfied and ready to erupt.

Over in the other room, Shiro is still not done with himself. He’s much quieter than before, but the scent of orgasm after orgasm is still thick in the air even all the way in the kitchen.

Lance takes the opportunity of a clear head to clean his mess and start the dinner he’d gone out to shop for in the first place. He realizes as he’s preparing it, that he’s going to need a lot more food if he’s really going to house an omega through their heat. Between the two of them, this meal would be a snack. Lance can already feel the voraciousness of his rut-driven appetite that’s making the aroma of sizzling meat smell nearly as good as Shiro. It’s a welcome to distraction to his senses. 

The sounds from Lance’s room die down somewhere in the time it takes him to cook up the meat and a massive amount of potatoes. After checking five times that his sex-crazed brain did in fact remember to turn off the stove, he pours a nice big glass of water and makes his way down the hallway to his room. 

He pauses with his ear to the door. Silence. Shiro must know he’s there. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed the smell of his cooking, maybe of Lance himself. So, he knocks.

“Hey, Shiro? Is it alright if I come in? I um, have water for you.”

“Yeah uh… just a second,” a much more stable sounding Shiro answers. Fabric rustles around, the sound of a spine cracking into place, and then Shiro tells him to enter.

Lance opens the door slowly. He’s completely unsure what to expect his room looks like and his heart starts to pound the moment he lays eyes on it; his bed is ravished, the sheets are bunched up at the bottom, and littered across the floor as if thrown carelessly right out of his closet, is nearly every piece of clothing he owns except for a large pile of sweatshirts that’s been collected in the middle of the bed. It’s a hasty mess, but it’s the beginnings of a nest. Shiro is _nesting_ in his room. Lance thinks this might be how he dies.

The man himself stands next to the bed, bare chested and red faced and somehow even more attractive than Lance had just shamelessly fantasized him being.

“Sorry, I’m not exactly clean when I’m…” Shiro begins, but his sentence trails off.

“No, don’t worry!” Lance is quick to reassure him. “I don’t mind, really, I don’t.” He jumps into action when he realizes he entered for a reason other than to stare, and hands Shiro the glass of water.

“Thanks,” Shiro says before he downs the entire thing in one go. Lance stares at the way his throat bobs when he swallows.

“There’s plenty more where that came from so… I can… go get you more.”

Lance never knew it was possible to physically feel the gravity of your entire world shift in one moment, but it’s like he’s floating in some alternate dimension of pure infatuation right now, and the man standing in front of him is the center of his world.

Damn, hormones are crazy. 

Shiro doesn’t seem to be able to break the stare that forms between them, but eventually his eyes shift away and a look of remorse passes over him. Lance wants to kiss it away.

“I’m so sorry for all of this,” Shiro starts. “Usually I’m _over_ prepared for my heats, but this is the first one without my partner so…”

“You have a partner?!” Lance stammers. He hadn’t smelled any trace of alpha on him back at the store, hadn’t exactly thought to ask either but this omega didn’t smell like he was paired. Did he really just overlook it in his panic? Thank god they didn’t--

“Ex-partner…” Shiro confesses and Lance instantly relaxes.

“Oh,” Lance exhales. “I’m sorry. But really, it’s okay man, I just wish I was more prepared for this kind of thing.” He blushes, realizing he could have just insinuated his inexperience, but Shiro doesn’t seem to take it that way.

“Please, you have no reason to even be as accommodating as you have been, I sincerely appreciate it,” he replies.

Lance reddens. He wants to say any alpha would do the same but they both know that’s not true. A silence falls between them before Lance comes back down to Earth.

“Oh! Dinner’s on the stove, I dunno about you but I’m starving.”

Shiro looks past him, out into the hallway.

“Me too. I think I have time before the next wave hits.”

“Right, um, better eat quick then, I’ll bring it in for you.”

* * *

Lance makes sure to set himself up with sleeping arrangements on the couch before Shiro has to retreat back to his room. He has to assuage his guest’s guilt over the matter before the man agrees to the plan, spurred into decision only when his hormones start to peak again. It’s really not like Lance minds lending Shiro his bedroom, he’s more than willing to offer it in fact, he just wishes he could be in there _with_ him. 

His body has a near immediate reaction to the start of Shiro’s next wave of heat. The TV he left on in hopes it would distract him does pathetically little to keep his hand off his cock, and he’s back to frenzied masturbating within minutes of the onset. The best he can do is to stifle the growls that rumble in his chest as he swells in his hand. He bites down hard enough on the soft form of the pillow he’d brought out earlier that his sharp teeth tear through the cover, but he doesn’t feel bad, he almost certainly isn’t getting any sleep tonight.

Orgasm after orgasm tears through him, an unrelenting process without the feeling of a tight heat to pump his release into. He even tries encircling his knot in both hands, but to no avail; his body knows what it wants, and what it wants is the real deal that’s nesting on his mattress right now.

He wonders after a particularly exhausting orgasm if he’s doing the right thing, if sitting on the couch covered in his own cum and leaving a needy omega to their own devices was worse than the behavior of the alphas he’d spent years convincing himself he has the moral high ground on. The only thing he and Shiro can accomplish by themselves is exhaustion, but it doesn’t have to be that way. 

A thought strikes him with nauseating intensity.

What if Shiro _wants_ him to barge in and assert himself? What if he’s waiting for him, wondering why the hell Lance _hasn’t_ taken the opportunity to shove his knot all the way in and pump him full of streams of hot cum?

Like a good alpha should.

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as a thunderous growl shakes his body. He can feel his mind slipping, hours of self-control eating away at his energy until his worn-out body can only think in fragments. 

_Take. Claim. Mark. Breed._

He stands up, teeth barred, and claws extending to approach the door that separates him from his omega. It doesn’t matter if it’s locked, breaking it down would be an easy task with the adrenaline surging his system. All he cares about is that his omega is in there waiting for him, wanting on him, begging with that lustful scent all night for him to open this door and—

Lance’s hand meets resistance on the door knob.

He can feel the click of the lock reverberate through his entire body, the sound ringing loud in his ears and suddenly his vision clears. He retracts his hand with a jerk and stares in dismay at the barrier in front of him.

He can hear Shiro in there, uninterrupted even by Lance’s almost intrusion. Between his legs, his dick is still begging for stimulation he can’t give it and exhausted, he slumps to the floor with a quiet, defeated thud.

He takes himself in hand and jerks his way to a halfhearted orgasm that he can only hope will be his last for the night before falling to his side on the ground. He lies like a heap of jello directly in front of the door serving as a tired but well-intentioned guard dog.

The aroma of satiation soon seeps out of the room and settles like a blanket over Lance. He wonders if Shiro can smell him too, resting right outside the door with the crazed fire of his rut extinguished for the time being. 

The smell of peaceful omega has Lance’s eyelids falling heavily shut. All of the nerves in his body finally relax, and exhausted sleep washes over him.

* * *

Lance wakes with a start to the door opening behind him. He falls over onto the newly exposed floor and looks up to the alarmed face of Shiro staring down at him where he had fallen asleep with his dick still hanging out of his pants. It takes him a second to process his situation and then he yelps and jumps to his feet, tucking his indecency away in a hurry.

“Lance?”

“Shiro! Oh my god I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, well I mean I didn’t mean to do _any_ of that, you know and well I’d leave, but this is my—” he stops mid-sentence, silenced by the way Shiro is looking at him. His eyes are wide, not with the disgust that Lance feared but with… something else. A cross between excitement and vulnerability maybe, but whatever it is, Lance can’t tear his eyes away from it. He can’t even remember the last word in his sentence but it doesn’t matter anymore when his entire nervous system is bristling untapped energy.

He realizes with a rush that Shiro is looking at him like he’s an alpha.

Because Lance _is_ an alpha.

And this omega wants him.

Lance’s body kicks into high gear in an instant. He pushes Shiro back into his room with more force than he intended, and maneuvers them to the bed so he can tumble on top of him. Shiro is already breathing heavily in his ear when Lance goes straight for his neck, biting the skin there with a low growl in his throat. Shiro whines underneath him.

“Shiro,” Lance pants roughly. “Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop or I won’t.”

Shiro’s hands move to cling to Lance, anchoring him in place.

“Don’t.”

“Thank god.”

Lance makes quick work of his clothes. His cock is already hard with anticipation and Shiro rocks his own against it.

“Hurry, please,” Shiro begs and Lance growls again.

“Don’t worry, can’t wait,” Lance huffs.

Everything Lance is insecure about feels inconsequential now with Shiro under him. How could it matter anymore when Shiro is writhing under him like this? He knows nothing but the feeling of skin on skin and the impossible heat of his body.

He pulls Shiro’s bottoms off in a rough haste and the smell of Shiro’s slick sends his mind reeling.

“Fuck,” Lance pants. Shiro’s scent is reacting to him, mixing with his own into the most alluring, erotic combination he’s ever smelled before. The urge to bite down into his omega overwhelms him. He misses Shiro’s hole several times, thrusting up into frustrating nothingness until Shiro has to reach down to guide him in.

Lance growls low in his throat when his desperate cock is finally sheathed inside the heat he was searching for. Underneath him, Shiro is panting in loud huffs, his body moving with Lance.

The swelling base of Lance’s cock brushes against Shiro’s entrance and slips in on every couple of thrusts, getting a cry out of Shiro. He doesn’t warn the omega before he’s pushing all of the way in, his knot formed and locking him deep inside.

“Ha-ahh!” Shiro keens.

Lance ruts in a quick, shallow burst as best as his knot will allow before it’s too much to contain the orgasm building in his system. He arcs his hips up as streams of thick come rushing out of him, over and over again, settling deep in Shiro.

The pleasure is blinding. It feels as though hes never come before in his life, this one orgasm making all the past seem insignificant.

He picks his head up as he returns to himself to see Shiro with the proof of his pleasure smeared across his heaving chest.

“Are you… okay?” Lance pants after a moment.

“Very,” Shiro responds. He looks just as spent as Lance feels, body covered in a thin layer of sweat that has the long strands of his hair sticking to his forehead.

A rush of pride swells in Lance’s chest at the sight of him.

“Can we move?” He asks when the arms holding him atop Shiro start to shake.

“Yeah.”

They maneuver together until they’re resting horizontally on the bed, chests pressed to each other and joined at the hip. Lance can feel the squelch of his come around his cock where its buried in Shiro and the sensation is breathtaking. He doesn’t care that he’s stuck like this until his body decides it’s done, being anchored to Shiro like this is the most complete he’s ever felt.

They lay quiet for a while as they collect themselves. The cool touch of Shiro’s metallic arm is a welcome sensation draped across Lance’s torso. For a while all he hears is the steady strength of Shiro’s heart in his chest. 

Eventually, Shiro breathes in deeply.

“Thank you,” he says softly on the exhale.

Lance looks up at his face.

“For… what?” 

“For taking care of me, for not forcing yourself on me.”

“Oh,” Lance reddens. “You’re welcome.”

“Was that your first heat sex?” There’s no judgement in his voice, but nausea twists in Lance’s stomach anyway. He isn’t sure he wants to admit that Shiro is right, even without the heat specification.

“Was it that obvious?” He asks. Shiro shifts as he thinks.

“Only from your energy level.” He concludes.

“Oh,” Lance feels like shrinking away, but he’s very much locked in place. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was cute.”

Cute.

Lance _really_ wants to crawl in a ditch somewhere now. The best he can do is curl in on himself. 

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I mean,” Shiro says, understanding the reaction. “I meant it was refreshing. To have someone so eager for me… is… it’s nice.”

Lance perks up at that. He raises back up to look at Shiro.

“How could I not be?! You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! And you smell _so good_. I thought I was gonna die out there before, man, seriously.”

An endearing blush colors Shiro’s features.

“You’re very…” he squirms back on the cock lodged inside of him, “impressive yourself.”

“I’ve never come so much in my life.” Lance adds.

“It feels good.”

There’s another fall of silence between them. 

“You’re um… welcome to stay for the rest of your heat if you want to.” Lance offers quietly. Really, he’d rather be asking Shiro, begging him even, to let him be his heat partner, but he wants to give him an out.

“Oh good, because I put a lot of work into this nest, you know?” Shiro says with a smile.

Lance can’t tell if he’s joking because his room just looks like a tornado passed through it, but the insinuation that he wants to stay has his body heating up all over. He can’t stop himself from whining and rutting into Shiro with whatever leverage his deflating knot allows.

“Thank god…” he cries and bites into the plush chest in front of him, latching onto his omega with every means possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shance is still alive!!!  
> Find me on twitter @ritzypotato


End file.
